Shaved Bare
by Alaquesha
Summary: Simon is surprised when he comes home an he hears noises when no one is suppose to be there. What happens when his boyfriend is home with a surprise for him?


SimonXKieren

Simon sighed as he opened the door to his home with Kieren, he's had a long day trying to help the undead, but being labeled a trader doesn't help at all.

Simon took off his coat and shoes, before sitting down on the couch and getting comfortable. He was thinking of his next move, he couldn't do anything to damage his Kieren and he had to keep Kieren safe, but he still needed to help his undead brethren.

In the mist of his thinking Simon heard a sound from upstairs. Kieren isn't suppose to be home yet, Simon thought as he stood up from the couch.

Simon went upstairs to investigate the sound, not much could hurt him being undead already.

Simon stopped at the bathroom in the hall noticing that the light was on and it was steamy in there as if someone had just showered, Simon also noticed that there was hair at the bottom of the tub as if someone had shaved.

Simon turned off the bathroom light and made his way into the his shared bedroom with Kieren. The door was closed, Simon opened it and saw Kieren with only a bath towel wrapped around his waist.

Kieren jumped at the sound of the door opening and screamed a little. "God, you scared me. I thought you wouldn't be back until later." Kieren said taking a deep breath.

"I didn't think I'd be back until later, what are you doing here?" Simon asked curiously, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Kieren seemed to be trying to busy himself. Simon just watched Kieren, thinking that his boyfriend was so beautiful now that he'd stopped wearing his cover-up and contacts.

"I planned on doing something nice for you before giving you a little surprise...well actually it was for me, but I think it kind of affects you too." Kieren said still avoiding him a little.

Simon moved close to Kieren and wrapped his arms around the man's waist pulling the Kieren's body to his own. "Kieren?"

Kieren smiles, his cute slightly crooked, sexy smile, clearly excited "I just felt like doing it and it affects you too so.."

"Felt like doing what?" Simon asks, smiling because Kieren's excitement is contagious.

Kieren steps out of Simon's arms and drops his towel. Simon could've noticed it before but he hadn't, Kieren had shaved his legs. Simon took in the long, pale, clean shaven legs, they stopped at the bottom of the boxers Kieren wore.

"Why are you wearing boxers under a towel?" Simon asks moving closer to Kieren and feeling the man's legs.

"Take 'em off and you'll see." Kieren said grinning.

Simon smiled at Kieren while letting his fingers glide over the waist band of his boxers teasingly.

Simon leaned in and kissed Kieren, eliciting a small moan from the man. Kieren let Simon slide his tongue into his mouth and they both experienced a whole new wave of pleasure.

Simon pressed his body harder into Kieren wanting more from him. Simon led the them over to the bed and laid them down so that he was on top of Kieren.

Simon kissed down Kieren's jaw, and neck, nipping in the places he knew drove Kieren crazy. Simon explored Kieren's neck loving the feel of the man and the sounds he could drag out of him.

Simon felt Kieren pulling at the sweater he had on. Detaching himself from Kieren, Simon quickly disrobed then went back to attacking Kieren's body.

Simon kissed and licked down Kieren's body receiving the most beautiful sounds for his efforts. He finally made it to Kieren's boxers and massaged the bulge there.

"Simon." Kieren whined breathlessly, moving his hips towards the hand for more friction.

Simon sat up, hooked his fingers in Kieren's boxers and then pulled them completely off before tossing them somewhere on the floor. Simon felt rather than saw Kieren spread his legs, but the sight below him he couldn't miss.

Kieren was completely shaven, bare around his cock and on his balls. Simon thought that was too fucking sexy.

Simon looked at his boyfriend to see him smirking, happy as hell, "I was paying attention last week and knew you would love this." Kieren said rotating his hips, erect penis bobbing against him.

Kieren was referring to last week when they decided watching porn together was a good idea. Most of it was pretty average as far as Simon was concerned, but when the slightly muscular twink appeared on the screen, completely hairless, Simon was turned on and ended up fucking Kieren a few times that night.

And God had Kieren been paying attention, not a single hair on his gorgeous body. Simon groaned, and laid his head down on Kieren's waist, so that his face was alined with Kieren's cock.

Simon just admired the view, until Kieren made sounds of protest. He took one of the mans balls into his mouth, then the other rotating between the two.

Kieren was moaning loudly above him, thrashing, and that only encouraged Simon more. Simon loved the feel of Kieren's hairless balls in his mouth, the wrinkled skin smooth and soft, he also loved the diluted musk he could still smell there.

Simon left Kieren's balls and licked his way up, he licked a path across the smooth surface of Kieren's skin, around his cock, teasing the man.

"Simon...fuck!" Kieren grunted frustrated, his hands fisting the sheets below him; he knew if he touched Simon too soon, the man would stop and make him beg for it; Simon had thought that was a fun lesson to teach.

Simon took pity on his well controlled boyfriend and himself and took Kieren's cock into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head.

Kieren finally let go of the sheets and dug his fingers into Simon'd hair, gripping tightly. Simon moaned around Kieren's cock loving the feel of his hair being pulled and sucked Kieren's cock harder.

Simon loved the feel of Kieren's smooth cock in his mouth, his tongue gliding over the pulsing veins, the noises he could wring out of Kieren with the slightest pressure to certain areas. Simon was moaning again.

Kieren's hold on his hair became incredibly tight and Simon pulled off of Kieren's cock recognizing that his boyfriend was about to come.

"No.." Kieren whined in protest breathing heavily, and he would be blushing if he could.

Simon chuckled, grabbing the lube out of the nightstand, just so the ride was smoother, but there was no need for condoms. Simon took in the sight of Kieren splayed out on their bed hair messy, breathing hard, pale skin, beautiful, and sexy.

"I love how you look when you're like this." Simon said popping open the cap on lube, and coating his fingers in the liquid.

"A sweaty mess?" Kieren asked sarcastically.

Simon rubbed the mans hole, watching as Kieren started to tremble at the feeling, Simon pushed in one finger and moved it in and out slowly.

"No, a beautiful, sexy man, withering in the pleasure that I bring him..who happens to be a sweaty mess." Kieren's laughs and that makes Simon smile, before getting serious and adding another finger.

Kieren winces a little at the feeling, out of habit before relaxing and moving his hips into Simon's thrusting fingers.

Simon adds the third and final finger now getting slightly impatient, having ignored his aching cock for this long. Simon thrusts his fingers into Kieren a little roughly getting the reaction he wants, when Kieren arches off the bed a little and tries to get Simon's fingers to go deeper.

"I'm ready." Kieren groaned. Simon pulled out his fingers, before he lined up his cock and pushed into Kieren slowly, even though he knew he couldn't really hurt Kieren. Simon feels it all at once, the tight, slick confines of Kieren's hole and how amazing it feels around him.

Once completely sheathed, Simon moans lowly, then leans over to give Kieren a heated kiss. Kieren lifts his hips as a sign to move and Simon does. The grip and slide of Kieren's hole around Simon's hard cock feels amazing.

Simon concentrates on finding Kieren's prostate, when he hears Kieren scream he knows he's found it and focuses in on that spot pounding into Kieren mercilessly; thankful that the man can still feel the effects of having his prostate pounded.

Simon watches as Kieren goes crazy under him and it adds to his sexual high. The room is filled with moans, grunts, and gasps of pleasure as both men are taking pleasure from the other's body.

"S-Simon...so c-close." Kieren whimpers.

"Touch yourself for me, Kieren." Simon says in between grunts, before picking up the pace.

Simon watches as Kieren does as he's told, stroking his cock hard and fast, chasing his orgasm, as Simon fucks him.

A few moments later Kieren comes screaming Simon's name, and Simon follows, feeling Kieren tighten around him, bringing him over the edge.

Simon gasps for air and collapses on top of Kieren, leaving the man only enough room to breath, as he pants uncontrollably.

Once they catch their breath Simon pulls out of Kieren, listening to the man below him protest. Simon lays next to Kieren, pulling the man into him.

"That was great." Simon says spooning with Kieren.

"Yeah." Kieren sighs and Simon can tell the man is happy. He feels Kieren reach for the covers and pulls them over their bodies.

"You're not tired are you?" Simon asks Kieren.

"Yes...why?" Kieren asks, not really caring for the answer.

"One round just isn't going to do it Kieren." Simon says, before pressing his already half hard cock against Kieren's ass.

Kieren sits up fast and looks at his boyfriend incredulously, "Really Simon?"

Simon gives Kieren a sincere smile. "For some reason being undead means it doesn't take as long to bounce back."

"Ugh, you are ridiculous." Kieren sighs, but is still smiling. "You are lucky I love you."

"I love you too." Simin says, before pulling Kieren on top of him, ready to have his sexual way with the man for hours into the night.


End file.
